We're Family
by CBrooke92
Summary: This is another one shot. It's a continuation from "This Was My Home." I recommend reading that one first. Snow and Emma finally find a way back to Storybrooke. Emma must now open up to her father like she did with her mother.


**This is another one shot. It's a continuation from "This Was My Home." I recommend reading that one first. **

**Snow and Emma finally find a way back to Storybrooke. Emma must now open up to her father like she did with her mother. Lots of James/Emma moments. Will end with what I hope to be the tearful reunion OUAT promised. Enjoy!**

Five days. That's how long Emma and Snow had been stuck in Fairy Tale Land. The time has come that they finally found a way back home. Thanks to Emma who found out she has magic, they were able to make and open another portal. Even though Emma was excited to leave, she still kinda enjoyed being stuck here with Snow. On their journey, they saw and stayed at the castle in the Enchanted Forest. Emma found what was supposed to her room and had flashes of James, her father, building her crib. She completely broke down in tears and finally opened up to her mom. Now both women played the part as mother and daughter. Emma can now except everything that's happened. There is, however, one problem, Emma still need to open up to her father. This scared her because she never liked David Nolan as much as she liked Mary Margaret. This is probably why she felt better expressing her emotions with Snow, they already had some connection.

"Well sweetie, are you ready?" Snow said, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

"Ya mom, I'm ready." Even calling Snow 'mom' came easier. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" she said turning to Mulan and Aurora.

"No, I'm sorry." Mulan said. "We need to say here and protect our people. But don't worry, with the curse weakening, we might restore the Enchanted Forest and bring everyone back. It was nice meeting you Princess Emma." she held out her hand.

"Likewise." Emma replied. "When we return to the castle and finish this battle, my son would love to meet you."

"I would be honored." they shook hands and Emma went returned to Snow's side. "Well your Majesty, it was great seeing you again. Be safe."

"Thank you Mulan. And Aurora, don't give up hope. You will find a way to save Philip." Snow hugged her.

"I shall not. Best wishes to you and your daughter." Aurora said.

Snow turned to Emma who was placing the hat she made on the ground.

"Ready to go, my oh so magical daughter?" she sarcastically said.

"Better watch it mom, I might turn you into a frog...if I can." She giggled. "But ya, lets go." Emma turned the hat and the portal opened. She held her moms hand and smiled. They waved goodbye to their new friends and jumped in.

Back in Storybrooke, James and Henry were exiting the diner. Just then a purple cloud formed in the sky.

"Gramps! What is that?" Henry pointed.

"Henry get back!" James pushed his grandson behind him. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. His wife and daughter fell from the cloud and landed in front on him. The purple cloud faded away.

"MOM!" Henry ran and tackle Emma. "Your back. Where were you? What happen?..." He had so many questions.

"Easy kid." Emma mumbled. After running from and battling Ogres, she was sore. "I'll tell you everything later, just don't squeeze me too tight. I think I bruised some ribs."

With Henry holding Emma, James ran to his wife. She looked tired and her pink shirt was torn. He hugged his wife and gave her a kiss. "Looks like you found us," he smiled. "What took you so long?"

"Did you ever doubt I would?" She kissed her husband again. "And some Ogres got in the way." she said. "James the Enchanted Forest, the castle, it exist."

"I know Regina told me. And what do you mean Ogres?"

"Regina." Snow said with anger. She turned to head to Regina's house but James stopped her.

"Lets worry about her later. So, are you hurt?"

"Cuts and bruises. Emma my have a broken rib, but other that I'm perfect." She smiled and turned towards Emma and Henry.

Henry saw Snow walk toward them. "Grandma!" he embraced her. Emma smiled and saw that James was holding a hand out to her. She slowly accepted it and he helped her up. "Are you Ok? Snow said you fought Ogres."

"I'm fine." She lied. She saw Snow glaring at her. "Umm...actually my side hurts. But I'm Ok." She stared at her father not knowing what to do. She feels her walls coming back up. After the awkward silence, James spoke.

"Let's go home. You to look like you need rest." On the walk back to the apartment, Emma told her son about their adventure. James walked holding Snow's hand and smiled when he herd about Emma's battle with Ogres. _Looks like she's a fighter, just like her dad._ When they reached the apartment, Emma ran straight to the shower along with Snow. She and her mother each showered and changed. Before Emma put on a shirt, she checked her side.

"You should put ice on that." Snow came from behind. "The Ogre got a good hit on you."

"Ya, you're right." She pulled down her shirt. Snow turned her around and hugged her.

"You need to talk to your father. He's worried about you Emma." She can see her daughter staring at the ground. "Just tell him what you saw at the castle. Here..." She went to the bag that she brought from the other land and pulled out the blanket. "Your father picked this out for the crib. Now I'm begging you, please talk to him." She kissed her daughter forehead and left the room.

Emma stood there lost in her thoughts. She can feel her heart beating out of her chest. _I can do this. I have to do this. _Wiping the tears from her eyes, she made her way to the living room to face her father. When she got there, Snow nodded and took Henry upstairs. _Here we go._

"How do you feel?" James broke the silence.

"Better. The shower felt good and my side doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good." More awkward silence. James got up from his stool and walked to Emma giving her a small hug. He felt her tense up. "I guess I'll go to bed then. I'm glad you're safe." He turn to leave.

"Wait!" Emma grabbed his arm. _You can do this. _"We stayed at the castle one night and...and I saw my room." Tears started to fall. "I brushed my hand against the crib and saw everything."

"What do you mean?" James faced his daughter.

"I had flashes of you building the crib." She cried. "Y...You didn't want Geppetto to build it, you wanted to. You were talking to me while...while I was in Snow. Telling me you'll teach me sword fighting and...and that we'll go horseback riding." She was full on crying now. "You said that...that you, me, and mom would live happily ever after." She jumped onto her dad, hugging him, holding the back of his shirt like she did Snow. "I'm sorry." She said into his neck. "I've been rude and horrible to you. I'll except if you're mad at me. I was just scared." Emma cried harder. "I finally found you after 28 years and I love you. I love you so much dad!" She finished letting out a small scream and continued to cry on her father's shoulder.

James stood there in complete shock. His daughter was in his arm crying her heart out and he just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Emma." He finally spoke. She moved back to face him. He could see how tired and defeated she looked. "I know it was hard for you, seeing us for the first time. To be honest, I was a little scared, but I will never be mad or hate you. You are and will always be my little girl and I am so grateful to be your father. I love you so much Emma." James saw Emma continue to cry and bury her face in his neck. He to started to cry and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Snow and Henry were upstairs laying on the floor witnessing the scene in front of them. Snow was crying and Henry had a huge smile on his face.

James hugged Emma tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Ow!" Emma grabbed her side pulling out of the hugged.

"Oh Emma, I'm Sorry!" James panicked. "You Ok?"

Wiping her tears, she nodded. She smiled at her dad. She felt the last bit of her walls crumble. "Umm...I have something I want to show you." She walked away and came back with a blanket. "I took this from the crib. I slept with it every night while we were in the woods." She handed it to James.

He brushed his figures against it. "I picked the color red because I figured it would be your favorite color, like it is mine. Your mom didn't agree and that's why your other blanket had purple lacing."

"Well I guess I'm daddy girl cause red is my favorite color." She smiled at her dad. In that moment Henry and crying Snow made their way down stairs.

"I'm so happy for you." Snow hugged her daughter.

"Wait you saw!" She questioned.

"It was Henry's idea." She pointed.

"Was not!" Henry laughed and ran to his mom."So, do you believe they're your parents?"

"I do kid." She looked at her parents. "And I love them so much." All four of them joined together for a big family hug. "This is my home." She whispered.

With Henry by her side and having Snow's arm around her shoulder, James turned to face them. "Know matter what happens from here, we'll all be together. We are the royal family." He said with pride. "I, Prince Charming, along with Princess Snow, Prince Henry, and Princess Emma will defeat this curse and return home because..."

"We're family!" Emma finished. She looked at her father and gave a huge smile. "I say we have dinner because I'm starving."

James laughed. "I agree."

So Snow went to the kitchen to prepare dinner with help from Henry, who must have inherited her cooking skills. Emma sat at the table with her father. "I guess cooking skips a generation.

"Ya, I was never a good cook, but I'm a good sword fighter and couldn't help but here your battle with the Ogres." He said. "Can you show me?"

She grabbed two wooded spoons and handed one to her dad. "So there I was, trying to save mom from the Ogre..." She and James were acting out the scene. Henry looked at Snow then to his mom and Grandpa playing around. He knew everything was perfect because like what his mom said...We're Family!

**So Emma has finally accepted her parents and has torn down her walls. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
